that was then this is now
by Nightinshade
Summary: Mark takes advantage of a very drunk Byron Note:when I copied and pasted some of the words disappeared for some reason so try to be patient.


that was then this is now

"Byron..."

marks tender voice could barely be heard over the pounding in my head.

I looked around at my surroundings.

since when was I put into my bed?

wait.

this was Mark's bed.

"what happened Mark? my head is pounding not to mention my body hurts."mark sat there breathing deep only then I notest,mark was crying "Byron I thought...I can't…"With an ounce of my strength left I managed to pull myself up right my fingers felt numb as I entertained them with Marks. "Its ok mark ,what happened?"

"all my fault…"he muttered over and over"I had known you'd been drinking.I just hoped that it was the real you talking."

"Mark wh-"then it hit me like a socs. I had just gotten dumped by one of ponyboys fan-girls and had taken it hard like always. Steve was having a party and I bit off more than I could chew with the liquor.I left the party as I could recall and stumbled around trying to get my bearings before heading back home when some group I can't quite remember tried to get the jump on me.I tried to fight them back but there were too many That's when Mark and some others came. The gang fled from my beaten and bruised body while my group went after them all except for one.

Mark.

"are you ok Byron oh man they really did a number on you."tears brimmed my eyes"how could she just throw me away like that? like a puppet and its strings I can not move with my feelings in bits and pieces."

"Come on Byron lets go home."Mark said trying to comfort me

when we arrived home Mark tried to lay me down on the sofa however I dragged him down with me and hugged him

"Byron please."Mark tried to get up as I squeezed tighter to him Mark whimpered as something hard touched my groin"come on man seriously let go."

"Your hard." I stated as I drunkenly giggled. Mark blushed as I grouped it" you would like me to release it, lick it, play with it wouldn't you?"

"wait Byron this isn't right you're drunk-"

"and single,"I stated "so I can play around whenever I want."

I rubbed his groin in large circular strokes he responded by thrusting his hips forward.I unzipped his strained pants and lowered my face to kiss the tip while rubbing the shaft slowly."

"Byron you're killing me!"Mark panted"faster faster!"

he grabbed my head and rammed it down making me gag just a little. His pants were more like moans as he fucked my Face. My body started to feel like the atmosphere in the room.

Lustful.

A tent had grown in my nether regions I tried to dry hump the couch by grinding agenst it but to no avail. The thick sent of marks sweat captivated me as my member throbbed. Mark let out a yell as he climaxed on my face it tasted salty sweet much better then beer. Mark layed down in satisfaction his breath started to slow however he noticed I was still in heat as animals use to say there horny.

"my poor little brother must be in so much pain,"he said as he gripped my throbbing erection"we simply can't leave you in this state what if the old lady was home and came in she would be horrified ."I shivered as he slipped his hand down my pants I nuzzled into his shoulder biting and nipping as he stroked then put his hand under my underwear finally stroking my full length I bucked a little. He layed me down and he started to unbutton my pants.I thought he was going to suck me off as I did with him but instead he flipped me over and forced his fingers into my mouth"this'll make you feel amazing."I was still a little slow due to the alcohol in my system I didn't understand until he filled my hole with his thick member I started to cry and scream at the shearing pain"shh- baby it'll feel great in a few moments."Mark tried to rub my back to calm me down. my screams turned to whimpers but I didn't stop crying he liked my face and mumbled comfort in my the sinzing pain faded in its place was pleasure.I found myself begging him to let me cum as I felt myself release he pulled out and started to masturbate himself until he came on me as well.

I was tired ,sticky, and didn't feel fresh.I layed on my stomach as Mark patted my hair he kissed me on the cheek and told me he was going to get the bath ready. My last thought before I fell asleep was having to burn the couch to get rid of the mess before mom came home from the hospital.

"Mark?"Mark looked up when he did my lips crashed with his he looked at me surprised."can we do it again I can't quite remember it too well." Mark smirked "I would love to oblige."


End file.
